Night Out to Hangover
by Gray-Chan Fallen
Summary: Peach had decided to take Zelda, Samus and Jigglypuff to a girl's night In the dance club, Jiggly brings a Smoke Bomb and accidentally trips, activating the Smoke In the morning, they can't remember what happened after the With the help of Lucario and friends, they will search what happened in the previous First SSBB fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Girls Night Out

**Ok. This is going to be my 1st fanfic series. I decided to make it with Super Smash Bros. Brawl girls. Got inspired by the movie "The Hangover". Of course, I'm not going to copy what happened in the movie, duh. XP This is just for fun, wanted to try to do a little series here, and I love this game so why not make it random with a hangover? c: I hope you guys enjoy it~! ^.^ Please be nice, this is my 1st series here, I'm not perfect... ^^'a**

**Chapter 1: Girls Night Out**

* * *

"C'mon Zelda, we're going to be late!" said a blonde haired princess with pink dress. She then took out her lip stick and used a window as a mirror. Next to her was a pink little ball with big blue eyes, known as Jigglypuff, a pokemon.

A brunette princess with a purple dress walked out of the hotel the girls were staying. "Calm down Peach, besides, Samus still hasn't come out of the room yet, she was in the bathroom when I got out." said Zelda as she went to her and Jigglypuff. "Oh! That Samus! Always afraid of getting men, she has a perfect body; I don't know why she is so afraid!" She went back inside the hotel to get Samus. Zelda just stood there with Jigglypuff. "Why can't she understand that we are just gonna have fun and not get boys?" she put her hand on her forehead, sighing. Jiggly just giggled.

* * *

"Samus, you come out of that bathroom right now young lady!" the pink princess knocked on the door. "_Ugh… She sounds like an annoying mother." _Samus thought to herself. She doesn't even know why she even agreed to Peach's "girl's night out". But at least she wasn't alone, Zelda was going to be there too, and they are close friends.

Peach brought Jigglypuff so that she wouldn't be alone and she could be with us girls. But she really doesn't care about men, but at least she had her best friend with her. Samus sighed as she opened the door. "Alirghty! Are you ready?" without even letting her answer, Peach grabbed and pulled her out of the room and the hotel, until they were outside with the two remaining girls.

"Alright ladies are you ready to hit the floor?" asked Peach with a smile on her face. "Jigglypuff!" Jiggly jumped up and down, excited. Zelda smiled, along with Samus. "Oh Peach, you may be annoying, but at least you are good at bringing us together." Peach giggled, with a slight blush. She loved always bringing the girls together to have a little bit of fun. "Then let's go ladies!" All of them started walking towards the dance club that was just across the street from the hotel they were staying.

* * *

Loud music, lights going on and off with different colors, people dancing, that's all the girls saw when they first entered. Zelda was at awe for what she was seeing. She has never been into a place like this, she never had the time. She couldn't believe all the people that were there, it was very crowded, some were dancing, and some were drinking at the bar. Peach noticed the surprised expression of Zelda, she giggled as she grabbed her hand. "Aw, don't tell me you've never been into a club." Zelda blushed a little and shook her head. Samus grinned, as Jigglypuff already wandered off to get some stuff for the girls.

Samus put a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry; I'll kick any guy's ass if he tries to hurt you." Of course, Samus was always protective for her friends, except Peach, Peach didn't need the full protection of Samus, since that's how she is, always trying to get men. Zelda smiled at both her best friends. The three of them proceeded to the table where Jigglypuff was sitting, with some drinks for the girls. She smiled at them as they sat down on the table. "Ah, thanks Jiggly!" Peach smiled while taking a sip from the drink Jiggly brought. Samus and Zelda also took a sip, along with Jiggly. After a couple of minutes of chatting, Peach had an idea. "Ok girls, time to hit the dance floor!" Peach jumped off the seat and took Jiggly's hand, who was giggling. "I'm sorry Peach but I don't—whoa!" Peach had already dragged Samus out of her seat, along with Zelda. "B-But Peach…! I-I don't... D-Dance…" said Zelda, but it was already too late, they were in the dance floor already. Peach and Jigglypuff were dancing with no problem, but Samus and Zelda were standing, not knowing what to do. "Zelda, I'll be right back, I'm going to the restroom, ok? Stay close to Peach." Samus had told Zelda on her ear, since the music was too loud on the dance floor, it was hard to hear. Zelda nodded as she saw Samus disappear into the crowd.

* * *

A guy was watching Samus from afar, grinning. He proceeds to follow the bounty hunter. It was hard to know where she was heading due to the crowd but he had an idea of where she might be heading. Samus, on the other hand, felt like she was being followed. She wasn't stupid; she's a bounty hunter for crying out loud! She knew someone had their eyes on her, and she didn't like the feeling. Although, she had an idea of whom it might be, and it wouldn't surprise her. She entered the girl's restroom door, without letting her guard down.

* * *

"Ah, he's at it again." Said a blue prince named Marth. He shook his head. "He will never learn." "Well, you know how the idiot is." Said a warrior with a red cape named Ike. The hero of time was quiet, trying to find something or _someone _in the crowd. _"If Samus is here then that means Zelda must be close by…" _ Link thought to himself. Marth noticed Link was searching for that special someone, and he smiled. He put a hand on Link's shoulder, taking him out of his searching trance. "If you are looking for Zelda, don't you think it's better to look for her on the dance floor?" Link flushed, Marth always knew what he was thinking. Ike raised an eyebrow, and then grinned with his arms crossed. _"Of course" _he thought _"Always thinking of the princess of Hyrule." _ Link shook his head so he could calm down. "…You think she'll be there? She's never been in a place like this, and she isn't very outgoing." "She's with Peach, she has something that makes her friends try something new. Knowing her, she will get Zelda to dance." said Ike with a serious expression. "Just go look for her, we'll be right here sitting in the bar." said Marth with a smile. Link stood up and took a deep breath. Until he felt someone push him into the crowd, which turned out to be Ike who did it. He started wandering into the crowd until he found the dance floor and saw something that made his jaw drop.

* * *

"Please Zelda, just let the beat of the music take over your body, and you'll see how your body is going to start dancing on its own." said Peach while dancing. "I don't know…" Zelda blushed a bit, she doesn't dance, hell; she's never even danced before! But princess Peach wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Ok then… Then I'll tell Link you have a crush on him." Peach grinned, still dancing. Zelda flushed, and turned different shades of red. "F-Fine! Y-You win…" Peach felt victorious, she twirled in success and continued dancing with Jiggly. Zelda took a deep breath and started to feel the beat pumping through her veins. She closed her eyes and imagined she was alone, and started moving slowly to the beat. Peach was watching her, smiling at her success, she finally broke an ice Zelda had for so long. Zelda started swaying to the beat with her eyes closed, her arms moving up, swaying to the beat. She looked like she was already born a dancer. Some blue eyes caught her beautiful figure moving to the beat. Link, was at awe, he never thought Zelda would look even more beautiful when she danced. Her hips swaying to the beat, her arms up in the air with her eyes closed, plus the lights, it was something that even the goddesses can't surpass. The princess of Hyrule, is a beauty in the dance. Peach noticed someone was looking at Zelda's direction, until finally she figured it was the hero of time. She giggled, since Zelda hasn't noticed she was being watched by her hero. When Zelda heard Peach giggle, she got out of her dancing trance. She opened her eyes to see the hero of time was watching her all this time in awe. Her heart skipped a beat and her face flushed completely.

* * *

"_D-Damn it…!"_ He was caught watching the princess dance. What was he going to say to her? He felt embarrassed. He blushed, but he had to be a man and walk towards her. He started walking towards her, eyes locked with her, both of them were blushing. Both Peach and Jigglypuff were excited that maybe he was going to ask her for a dance. Until… CRASH! They heard a crash where the restroom was, the four of them ran to where the crashing was coming from. Turns out it was Samus who had knocked Solid Snake out cold. Samus cracked her knuckles. "I told you to leave me alone." She glared at the unconscious Snake. "Samus!" Peach and Zelda yelled at the same time. "Are you ok?" Zelda put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, this idiot here never learns, and tried to sneak into the girl's restroom." "Just like I imagined it." said Ike. Peach was furious with Snake, that she even kicked unconscious Snake's face with her pink pumps. Zelda put her hands on Peach's shoulders. "Calm down Peach, let's go back to the table, ok? Jugglypuff went back to the table." Peach sighed, and pouted. "Fine." Samus, Peach and Zelda started to walk away from the scene. Zelda saw with the corner of her eye the hero of time. He was also looking at her; she blushed and looked away when she noticed he was also staring back. _"Goddesses, how embarrassing…" _Zelda thought to herself.

* * *

"Tch, that guy seriously is getting on my nerves!" said Samus as she took a gulp from her drink. Peach sighed. "Yeah, I see why, and thanks to him, a perfect moment of Link and Zelda on the dance floor!" she pouted. Zelda flushed, not knowing what to say. She did lock eyes with Link, but she didn't actually know how to react. "Jiggly! Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff jumped to the table with what appeared to be a smoke bomb. Samus noticed immediently. "Jiggly… Please, go back and leave that where it was." Jiggly blinked, and when she was going to jump down from the table, she slipped and the smoke bomb fell on the table, activating it. A puff of color smoke took over the table where the girls were. They felt dizzy, but that didn't stop them to have their girls night out. It was going to be a crazy night indeed.

* * *

From afar, a blue pokemon with red eyes was watching them, until he noticed the smoke bomb on their table. He shook his head with his arms crossed. "This won't end well…"

* * *

**Sorry for making the 1st chapter a little too long. ^^'a Do you guys like it? Should I continue? Should I make it a bit shorter the chapters? Do you guys like the story so far? Did you guys laugh a bit? And if you guys find errors, let me know, I don't mind. :) But I warn you guys, it may take some time to update this since I'm not in my house, but please, leave reviews! .w. God, I'm so nervous... XD Bye-Bye~! Hope you guys liked the 1st chapter, and I got some stuff planned for this in the second chapter! c:**


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened?

**Hi-hi~! 3 Gray-Chan here bringing you the second chapter of "Night Out to Hangover". I'm still not sure if you guys are interested, but to be honest, I'm finding this fanfic really fun to make. This chapter is a bit longer, I really hope it's not big deal. ^^'a Oh, I'm so nervous, I don't know if you guys like it, I still haven't received any reviews yet. .' This is my first time making a series, I'm still not an expert at this and no one's perfect. But I hope you guys enjoy this! ^_^a **

**Chapter 2: What Happened? **

* * *

"Hnn…" the princess of Hyrule grunted, rolling on the floor, until she noticed something sharp and heavy in her arms. She slowly opened her eyes, but her vision was a bit blurry. Finally, her eyes adjusted to the light and saw what she had slept with on the floor. It was Ike's sword! "A-Ahhh!" she screamed while she sat up fast, and looked around her. Not only she had Ike's sword but the hotel room was a complete mess.

Other than Ike's sword, she saw some wine bottles on the carpet floor, some of their clothes, a pokeball. Wait... Clothes? A pokeball? When she looked down on her body, she noticed she was just wearing her underwear. She blushed and quickly covered herself with a towel that was also on the floor next to her. But… Where did the pokeball come from? What happened last night? She stood up and noticed Samus, sleeping upside down on the couch, just wearing her underwear, with her hair loose, a belt with pokeballs on her hand and Red's hat on her face?

"_No… Oh goddesses please don't tell me that we had a hangover!" _Zelda started to freak out. Who knows what they did last night! Her head was hurting, and she couldn't remember a thing, plus she was in her underwear! "S-Samus! Samus wake up!" "Huh..?" Samus fell from the couch and she was facedown against the carpet floor. "Ugh… My head..." Samus sat up, rubbing her head. When she finally came into her senses and her eyes adjusted to reality, she couldn't believe what was around her, and herself. She looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes, except for her underwear and had Red's hat on her head and his belt on one of her hands. "What the fuck happened last night?!" she jolted from the floor, angry and shocked. "Why the hell I'm in my underwear?! And why is my hair loose?!" she looked around her, noticing the mess with wine bottles and objects that wasn't even theirs.

"Samus, please calm down. I'm sure there's an explanation to all this." Zelda tried to calm down her bounty hunter friend, but it was no use. "Yeah, the explanation is that damn Smoke Ball Jiggly brought to the table! Thanks to that we don't know what happened last night!" Samus was furious, and walked over to where the kitchen was, with Zelda following her. They both saw their blonde princess laying on the table sleeping, only wearing her underwear and one of her pink pumps. "Mmm..." Peach slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. Then she realized she had slept on the table. "How did I get here?" Peach gasped, noticing she was in her underwear, but that's not the thing she gasped for. She noticed one of her pumps were missing and jumped down from the table, looking for her lost shoe. "Where's my pink heel?! Oh!" Samus sighed. "Peach, it's just a shoe." _"Oh she didn't just say that…" _Zelda thought to herself. She knew Peach very damn well. She may always search for guys, be a party animal but she knew that if someone messes with her shoes or dress, and especially when you say 'it's just shoes' you are done for. "Just… A shoe, Samus?" Peach shot a glare at Samus, with one of her eyes twitching. "It's just a shoe?! Do you have any idea how expensive they are?! You can't find them anywhere like that anymore!" Peach snapped. "Peach, calm the hell down, we have bigger problems now." Samus tried to keep her temper down. "Oh yeah? Like what?!" "Peach, just look around you, notice anything… _different_?" Zelda blushed a bit. Peach blinked, and walked to the living room where Zelda and Samus had come from, and boy was she in for a surprise.

Peach noticed some wine bottles laying on the floor, along with some of their clothing, Ike's sword, Red's hat and belt with pokeballs and a broken window. "Oh my… No wonder my head hurts and I can't remember a thing, looks like we had hangover ladies!" Peach laughed nervously. "Wait… Where's Jiggly?" Zelda noticed Jiggly wasn't anywhere to be seen. Peach freaked out while Samus went to the entrance door. When Samus opened it, she found a sleeping Jigglypuff on the hallway of the hotel, with some empty pizza boxes. She dragged Jigglypuff inside and closed the door. Luckily no one was there to witness Samus in her underwear dragging her sleeping pokémon friend inside. "Jii…." Jiggly started to wake up and shook her head, eyes going wide in surprise and shock. "Oh my goddesses, we also broke a window… A-And we have stuff that's not even ours! Red and Ike are going to kill us for stealing their things!" Zelda was freaking out, not knowing how to react to all this. "Calm down Zelda, everything's going to be fine. Now, we have to remember what we did last night." Peach gathered everyone in a circle. "The last thing I remember was when Jigglypuff dropped the Smoke Ball." said Zelda, trying to be calm as possible. "Yeah, I told Jiggly to put it back where she found it because the effect of the Smoke Ball is this, having a hangover." Samus looked at Jiggly, who had a face of apology. "But Samus, it wasn't her fault! She just—" "Mmfmm!" A muffle was heard from the closet. The four girls looked at each other in question. Samus, Peach and Zelda quickly grabbed their clothes that were scattered all over the floor and put them on. "Did you girls hear that?" asked Peach. "I-I think it's coming from the closet…" Zelda slowly walked to the closet nervous. She took a deep breath and set her hand on the handle. Samus, Peach and Jigglypuff were behind Zelda, Peach with her frying pan and Samus with her gun. Zelda opened the door and a boy fell from the closet straight to the carpet floor. Peach and Zelda let out a scream while Samus was in a state of shock along with Jiggly.

They couldn't believe their eyes. Red, the Pokémon Trainer was tied up, and he didn't have his hat and his pants were falling due to that his belt was missing. "Mmfmm!" He muffled once more. "Oh my goddesses, how did he get here?! Why is he all tied up?!" This was too much for Zelda to handle. Samus and Jiggly quickly untied Red and removed the cloth he had in his mouth. "What the hell is up with you girls?!" yelled an angry Pokémon Trainer. "We're so sorry, we have now idea what happened last night. Would you mind telling us how you ended up inside a closet all tied up?" asked Peach while helping him stand up. "I would like to ask the same to you girls. All I remember was me training with my pokemon in the Pokémon Melee Stadium until you girls came in your underwear, danced and then went skinny dipping in the water area of the Stadium! After seeing you girls like that I fainted and here I am!" Red yelled, like if they tried to kill him or something. "And why is my hat and belt on the floor?!" he said while holding up his falling pants. Samus handed him his hat and belt with his pokeballs. "Thanks…" he quickly put on his belt and hat. "Wait… We went s-skinny dipping…?! Oh my goddesses… I-I think I'm starting to remember when we did that…" Zelda sat down on the couch, in shock and blushing.

* * *

"_Woohoo! This is the best night ever!" yelled a drunken Bounty Hunter, holding up a wine bottle. "Jiggly! Jiggly!" Jigglypuff pointed to the Pokémon Melee Stadium, jumping in happiness but also drunk. "All right ladies; let's have the time of our lives!" Peach took a gulp from her wine bottle and giggled along with Zelda. The four girls ran inside the Stadium, and got into the battle field. "Hey! You guys know what it would be fun?" said Zelda in a drunken tone. "What?" Peach and Samus said in unison. "We take off our clothes and… start dancing!" Zelda took a last gulp of her wine and threw it on the battlefield. She started to slide down her dress, taking off her gloves and shoes. Samus and Peach followed. Since Jiggly is a pokemon and doesn't wear any clothes, she just started singing that would normally make her friends fall asleep, but in the state they were in, it was impossible to make them fall asleep. Peach, Samus and Zelda started dancing to Jiggly's music in their underwear. Since the Stadium always have their cameras on the battlefield, they automatically caught the three girls dancing and a pokemon singing. _

_On the other hand, in the right end of the battle field was the Pokémon Trainer, Red along with his pokemons, Ivysaur, Charizard, Squirtle and Pikachu. They were all witnessing this from a few feet away. "What the hell is up with them…?" asked Red, staring at the screen that had the girls and the pokemon having the time of their life. "Pika pi." Pikachu shook his head, along with the other pokemons. "Girls, wait! We should go skinny dipping!" Red heard the blonde haired princess. "W-What?! Please don't tell me they are going to the water arena!" Red flushed but was also in shock. Charizard's eyes went wide, Squirtle hid inside his shell, Ivysaur looked up at Red and Pikachu just blinked a few times._

"_Let's go!" giggled Samus. The four of them went to the water arena; the camera still zoomed in on the four girls. Jigglypuff jumped, while the other three girls took off their remaining clothing. Peach, Samus and Zelda grabbed hands. "1.. 2.. 3!" they counted together and jumped into the water. The four of them were giggling, and splashing each other._

"_O-Oh my…" Red was at awe. He was staring at the screen, three girls skinny dipping .His eyes were wide open, as if his eyes were going to pop out any time soon. His faced turned into different shades of red. When suddenly… Splash! He had a nosebleed and fainted. Red pokemon freaked out. They have NEVER seen him act like this. "Pika pikachu!" Pikachu shook his trainer, but he was out cold, with blood gushing out his nose. "Pika! Pika pika pi!" Pikachu was commanding the other three pokemon to split up and find something that may help their trainer wake up. The scattered around the Stadium, searching._

"_Woo! Huh?" Samus noticed a figure laying on the ground. She quickly put on her underwear and grabbed a rope. Samus went to the figure. The three girls followed behind, until they noticed it was Red but with blood on his nose. "Ew, he has blood! Let's go clean him up." said Peach. Samus tied Red up and dragged him to the water arena, where they slashed water on his face to remove the blood. To their luck, he didn't move a muscle, he was out cold. "My, he's a very heavy sleeper." said Zelda, giggling. Samus took off his hat and belt, and she let her hair loose. He put on Red's hat and belt, which contained the poekballs and stoke a pose to Peach, Zelda and Jiggly. "So? How do I look?" Samus winked, holding the hat. "Oh my goodness, Samus! You look so sexy! Any man would come crawling to you!" Peach gave Samus thumbs up, while Zelda and Jigglypuff clapped. The three of them grabbed their clothes and kept it in their hands while Jiggly dragged Red's unconscious body out of the Stadium. _

_Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charizard, and Squirtle got back together, but noticed that their trainer wasn't there anymore. "Pika?!" Pikcahuc looked around, and pouted. "Pika pi!" He signalized the three pokemon to follow him. Pikachu knew exactly what to do in a time like this._

* * *

"No… You can't be serious…" Samus rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Oh no! Red, we are so so sorry for what happened last night, we didn't know what we were doing." Peach was apologizing to Red. "My goddesses…" Zelda stood up in shock. Jigglypuff had her eyes wide open. The four of them remembered what happened with Red last night, but that doesn't explain why is a window broken, why Peach's shoe was missing and why was Ike's sword doing with Zelda on the ground. "I'm just gonna go and take a bath, this is too much." Zelda went to the bathroom door and opened it. "Kyaaaahhhh!" She screamed. In shock, she just stood there, holding the door open and her eyes wide in shock. Samus, Peach, Jiggly and Red heard her scream. They all went to where they heard Zelda scream. "What happened?" asked Red. "T-That…" Zelda pointed to the bathroom with her free hand. "You got to be fucking kidding me…" Samus shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. "This can't be good." said Peach. Inside the bathroom was a green Yoshi jumping inside the shower with a broken egg next to it. "Yoshii!" Yoshi smiled. "How in the fuck did we end up with a goddamn Yoshi inside our bathroom?!" Samus yelled, in shock and in anger. Zelda shook her head, she couldn't believe this. Red was also shocked along with Jigglypuff. Peach looked at each of their faces. "Oh-oh… How did we…? Just… How?" Peach looked back at the Yoshi, who was still smiling at them.

* * *

**Ta-da! There you go folks! I really hope you guys like it. Note: When one (or even more) paragraph is** _"Like this"_** it means that the four girls are having a flashback of what they did the previous night. And yes, they remember what they did when people tell them parts of what happened. Sorry for making this chapter a bit long, when i start writing it's hard to stop, heh. ^^'a I hope you guys like, please leave reviews and don't be afraid to let me know if I have some errors. c: See you guys in the next chapter~! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: Time to Move

**Finally, Chapter 3 is up~! I'm sorry I took so long to finish this chapter, I've been having computer problems since I came back home. ^^'a But finally I could finish it~! The only problema is clases will start son and that will be a problema because I won't be able to update easily. :( I'll try to post Chapter 4 before school starts. (I start the 12th of this month... e-e') But I'll try to at least finish the 4th Chapter and upload it here. I hope you guys enjoy although I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far. ^^'a And thank you those who leave reviews saying that you guys liked it and want me to continue! ^.^ Enjoy~! 3**

**Chapter 3: Time to Move**

* * *

"Those ladies… I'm pretty sure they need help." A lone Pokémon was standing outside the hotel where the girls were staying at. "I can feel their auras troubled from here…" The Pokémon was wearing a black long coat with his paws in his pockets and a hat. His shiny red eyes were towards a window from one of the hotel rooms. Only thing is, the window was broken. He shook his head and entered the lobby of the hotel.

* * *

"What the fuck is this?!" yelled a pissed blonde bounty hunter. The princess of Hyrule turned away from the happy Yoshi and rubbed her head. "This can't be happening… W-Where did he even come from?" The Pokémon trainer just blinked, not knowing how to react until some words managed to leave his mouth. "How did I even get into this mess?!" But another thought came into his head; his Pokémon. "Pikachu..." he said worried. Peach heard his words and a wave of guiltiness took over her. They took him away from his Pokémon and now they are all alone, looking for him. The blonde princess bit her bottom lip. When she was going to open her mouth to say something, Pokémon trainer Red looked angrier than just a couple of minutes ago.

"Screw this, I'm out! You girls figure out how to get out of this mess!" Red, angry, he stomped to the door. Jigglypuff hurried to the door, blocking the exit. "Jiggly jigglypuff!" the pink ball pouted. "What the?" asked Red. Peach put a hand on his shoulder. "Red, um... We're really sorry, we were crazy. We'll help you find your Pokémon." Peach smiled at him. Red sighed and turned around. When he was going to respond, a blonde bunty hunter cut him off. "Yeah, but YOU have to help us back, Red." said Samus, crossing her arms, looking rather pissed at Red. Red frowned and walked pass Peach, meeting eye to eye with the bounty hunter. "Hey, you guys owe me a huge favor, especially you Samus Aran. YOU were the one who dragged me into this in the first place and you also took my hat." He glared at her while she was glaring back. You could almost see that spark rivalry in their eyes. Peach sighed, hoping Red will help if they help him find his Pokémon. Zelda was staring at the broken window. She felt really disappointed in herself; this is the first time that something like this happens to her. She even Ike's sword for goddess's sake! Suddenly, they hear a knock.

Zelda gasped, her fear was getting the best of her. '_What if the one knocking the door is the cops? We're gonna end up in jail! Oh goddesses!' _This thoughts were running through her head; she was having almost a mental breakdown. Peach jumped when she heard the door knock. No one can see the mess here, well, the one THEY created. The one they can't even remember. Red looked at the door and Samus took action. "Zelda, hide Ike's sword in of the closets, now!" commanded the bounty hunter at the princess of Hyrule. She snapped from her thoughts and nodded, dragging the heavy sword into the bedroom's closet. "Peach!" she pointed at the blonde princess. "Yes ma'am?!" answered Peach with her hand on her forehead like a soldier. "Cover up the broken windows by closing the curtains!" Peach nodded and did what she was told to do. "Jiggly! Hide all the wine bottles you can find, now!" commanded Samus to the pink Pokémon. "jigglypuff!" nodded the Pokémon and ran around the hotel room, getting the empty wine bottles so she could hide them. "You, come with me, now!" Samus dragged Red by his shirt, not letting him object. The bounty hunter pushed the trainer into the bathroom with Yoshi, who was sitting in the toilet like a little kid waiting for his mom. "Yoshi!" jumped the little green dinosaur onto Red, happy. "Gah! What is up with you?!" yelled Red, angry at her actions.

"You'll stay here until the 'visitor' is gone, so shut up both of you!" Samus closed the bathroom door. Yoshi blinked and looked at Red, who sighed in annoyance. "Get the hell off me now." He gave Yoshi an annoyed face, but Yoshi just licked his cheek like a doggy with his owner.

* * *

The knocks were still echoing the little living room. Zelda ran to the door but not before looking behind her, seeing her three friends sitting in the couch watching TV. Samus gave her a nod, in letting the person in. The princess of Hyrule took a deep breath before putting her hand on the door knob. When she opened the door she saw… a Pokémon wearing a black coat and hat? "Hello princess." The aura Pokémon bowed before Zelda and entered the hotel room. Zelda froze in her place. She knows him, she knows Lucario pretty damn well and he is not a fool. He can feel auras; he'll know Red and Yoshi are locked in the bathroom. She looked out the door for a minute and closed the door. Peach, Samus and Jigglypuff stood up. Samus laughed when she saw Lucario in his clothes. "What are you now? Sherlock Holmes?" she crossed her arms. Lucario grinned a bit, removing his hat. "I'm just a detective wanting to help" "Wait…" Peach looked at him confused, and then giggled. "Oh! Hahaha, what a silly cute Pokemon you are, we're fine!" she said cheery but Lucario could sense her aura troubled and nervous. _'This is not good, we can't fool him, we're screwed.' _thought the bounty hunter, troubled. Zelda knew they couldn't fool him. She just stood there, trembling while looking at the carpet floor ashamed. "Really now? Then why is a person and an animal locked inside the bathroom then?" asked Lucario, looking at the blonde princess. "Oh! M-Maybe your senses are playing with you today, heh. Want some tea to relax?" said Peach, nervous while Samus just face palmed. He's not an idiot and yet Peach keeps trying. _'At least she's trying to hide it…' _thought the bounty hunter. "Hmph, then you won't mind if I check the bathroom then?" asked Lucario, looking at Peach's reaction. Before Peach could even respond, a loud 'thud' was heard. Zelda, Samus, Jigglypuff and Peach looked surprised and ran to where the bathroom was. Lucario chuckled and followed them walking, knowng what was going on, he was never wrong.

* * *

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" "Get him off me!" yelled an angry Pokemon trainer, who was pinned against the door that is now on the floor with a happy Yoshi licking his face. He was like a dog. "Yoshi, no!" yelled Zelda. Yoshi stopped licking Red's face and got off him. "He is out of control! Someone needs to control this crazy animal, I almost died for Arceus's sake!" said the Pokémon trainer while standing up from the floor. Samus gave an annoyed look when she noticed the door was now on the ground, in other words, broken. Like they didn't have already enough with the broken window, now they have a broken bathroom door, just great. "_Sigh_. Really, Red?" said Samus annoyed. "Hey! Who's brilliant idea was to lock me up in the bathroom with a wild Yoshi?!" he glared at Samus, making those sparks of hatred again. Peach was at awe at how the door ended up. Yoshi was rubbing his head against Zelda's hand, like if she was her owner. "Ehem. It seems I was correct you ladies need my help" Red turned to see who t was, and he got surprised that the aura Pokémon was here trying to help this girls. "Lucario? What are you doing here? And since when you started to dress like Sherlock Holmes?" Lucario took a deep breath, Samus and Red are not the first people who tell him the same thing but it was going a little far now. "I'm here to help, I know why you ladies don't remember much about what happened last night and have a lot of questions, like how you girls broke a window." Lucario glanced each and every one. Zelda was ashamed; she was staring at the ground while Yoshi was sitting next to her. Jiggly went to the living room to watch TV. "Why?" asked Red. Peah, Samus and Zelda stared at Lucario. He took off his hat. "Please, follow me to the living room, including Yoshi. Your questions will be answered." Yoshi ran to the living room while Red and the girls were following Lucario.

* * *

Once they got into the living room, the girl's faces were on the news in the TV. Zelda felt her heart stop for a second and her face when pale. Peach gasped. "Oh… my… god! We're on TV!" she said excited and clapping her hands. Samus face palmed. "We're on the news Peach, that's not good. It means we did something we shouldn't have." "Oh… But still, we're famous now!" Peach giggled while Samus and Red face palmed together. Yoshi was sitting on the floor like a good pet next to Jiggly, who was also watching the news in awe.

"_Today we just got a report from a missing Yoshi who was stolen from Yoshi's Island has been reported and caught on tape. It happened at 1:15am. Let us see the tape the authorities gave us." In the tape shows princess Zelda in her underwear, sitting on Yoshi's back, commanding him to run. 'I'll show you the world Yoshi, and I will take good care of you. Let us be free! My friends can also help you be happy.' She hugged Yoshi. The Yoshi smiled and did as he was told. "We have confirmed that the girl who took the Yoshi from the Island was no other than the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. We all know this is illegal, to take Yoshi out of the Island. We also suspect that her friends, Samus, Jigglypuff and princess Peach know something about this. Please contact the police to report the Yoshi. In other news Sonic the Hedgehog has been beaten once again by Shadow the Hedgehog in yesterday's brawl. It was a one on one and the blue blur has fallen!" _

Zelda's jaw dropped, was she really THAT wasted to do something like that? Different shades of red were on her face. She looked at Yoshi, who was smiling at her. How can he be so happy if what Zelda did was steal him away from his island? Red has looking down at the floor, shaking his head. "Looks like I wasn't the only one kidnapped, huh?" "How can this be called a "kidnapping" if Yoshi seems really happy with Zelda around, and us?" Samus glared at Red, crossing her arms. Before Red could protest, Lucario spoke. "Samus has a point." Samus grinned while Red, Peach, Jigglypuff and especially Zelda looked at him. "Look at him; he seems happy to be around us. If he didn't want to go with Zelda he could have easily defended himself, yet he didn't. He looked happy in the tape." They all turned to look at Yoshi who was wagging his tail. "I think he's right…" said the princess of Hyrule as she sat next to the Yoshi, rubbing his head. "Even though we were wasted, he still came with us. Maybe he was lonely and wanted friends." She looked up at Lucario, who nodded in agreement. "The only problem is, that they are now searching for Yoshi and Zelda. But also you guys." He looked at Jigglypuff, Samus and Peach. "They will ask you guys where Zelda is." "Great, just great… Let me guess, I have to help." said Red, crossing his arms. "Of course, the more help the better. Now…" Lucario put on his hat back on. "That's one mystery down. We need to find why is the window is broken, why is Peach's shoe missing, why there was a lot of wine bottles here and why Zelda took Ike's sword." Zelda blushed in embarrassment when he mentioned she took Ike's sword. "Hm, even though we hid the stuff, you still knew about it, huh?" said Samus raising an eyebrow. "I feel the aura and I also saw when you girls were in the club after Jiggly accidentally dropped the smoke bomb. But we have a problem, in order to investigate what happened last night, we can't stay in this room, yet you girls are in other words, wanted by the authorities." Lucario had a point, they were wanted. But princess Peach had an idea. "I know who can help us hide from the authorities!" Peach raised her hand. Everyone looked at the Princess of the Mushroom kingdom. "We can go pay a visit to my cousin, who's also like a sister to me to help us out." "You mean, princess Daisy?" asked Zelda, standing up. "Yes! So that she can help us disguise ourselves!" clapped princess Peach. "That's not a bad idea." said Red. "It is indeed a good idea, but I don't need to disguise myself." said the princess of Hyrule. "Why is that, princess?" asked Lucario. "Because I can use my magic to transform into Sheik, a lot of people don't know it's me, only you guys. The authorities will think I'm a guy." They all nodded in agreement. "All right, but what about Peach, Samus and Jigglypuff? They are all so easy to recognize." reminded Red. "You are right, hmm…" Lucario started to think. "Oh, this is so easy!" Peach took out a little pink bag. Samus knew exactly what it was, and her eyes went wide. "Peach, don't even fucking dare touch me with that!" she pointed at Peach. The princess giggled. "But it's the only way, Sam." She was right. Samus sighed. "Someone, kill me now…"

* * *

"Pika pika!" a Pikachu was at the police station with Ivysaur, Squirtle and Charzard. "Aw. Hello there Pikachu. Where's your trainer?" said a muscular man with a red helmet. "Pika pika pi!" Pikachu was flailing his cute little arms, as if trying to say something to the police officer who was none other than Captain Falcon. "Uh… You tryng to say something little fella?" asked Captain Falcon. "Pika pika pi pikahu!" Pikachu kept trying to tell him something, but it was too difficult. "Huh? You hungry?" Pkachu shook his head. "Pika pi!" "Oh… You want me to play with you?" Pikachu face palmed. How can Captain Falcon be this stupid? He was trying to report his missing Trainer for Arceus's sake! "Pika!" he looked around and climbed up the desk and took the paper and a pencil that was lying on the desk. Pikachu sat down on the desk and started scribbling on the paper with a cute pout on his face. Captain Falcon was confused. Why was he so mad? Ivysour and Squirtle were staring at Pikachu, blinking while Charizard sighed and crossed his arms. "Pika!" said Pikachu stood up and showed the paper to Captain Falcon. It was a doodle of Red with a big question mark next to hm. It looked like a 6 year old drew it. "Huh? This is your trainer, but there's a big question mark." Pikachu nodded. "Wait a minute… You're trying to say your trainer is missing?!" said Captain Falcon, finally getting the message. "Pika!" Pikachu nodded, along with his Pokémon partners. "Then why didn't you tell me sooner?!" said Captain Falcon as he went to report the disappearance of Pokémon Trainer Red. Pikachu gave a 'are you fucking serious?' face and little volts of electricity were coming out of his red cheeks. Charizard patted Pikachu's head, and smiled at him, in other words saying he did a good job. Pikachu sighed and smiled. Now they have to search for their trainer, along with the police. This is going to be a problem for the girls, they don't know Red is safe and sound with the girls. "Pika pika pi!" Pikachu smiled, hopes high in finding their missing trainer.

* * *

**There you guys have it, Chapter 3. ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it was a little long. ^^'a Things are gonna get interesting now, huh? X) Follow if you are interested on what's gonna happen next and favorite if you like the story so far. ^.^ Again, thanks to those that are supposting the story and want me to continue, you guys are my motivation, thank you I didn't think you guys were going to like it. :') Thank you for reading~! 3**


End file.
